Science fiction, space travel and outer space warfare are subjects which have long interested both young and old alike. Books, movies and television have spawned many stimulating space game apparatuses and devices. Other space games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,293, April 29, 1980, to H. Benson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,765, May 31, 1983, to Munn, et al.
The Benson patent uses "starships" but puts numerical values on their various sides to indicate the number of spaces for movement. Attacks are made by landing on an opposing "starship's" space or by attacking from an adjacent space.
The Munn patent utilizes a game board patterned after our solar system. The game employs various cards to create specific conditions prior to encounters between players. Encounters between players are determined by the roll of dice.